


第八十三题

by HaveNoName



Series: Prompts And Small Shots（Brucenat） [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveNoName/pseuds/HaveNoName
Summary: 基于《相性一百问》





	第八十三题

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [相性一百问（上）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756319) by [HaveNoName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveNoName/pseuds/HaveNoName). 



> 基于《相性一百问》

Clint家的农场也是Natasha的家，她总是时不时来小住一段时间，现在还要带上Bruce。

在晚餐后的例行散步结束后，Bruce在浴室里放好热水，脱了衣服，准备爬进浴缸里，他忽然听见浴室门口传来的敲门声。

Knock，knock.不紧不慢的两声，在寂静的农场里极为清晰。

“Who？”他停下动作，站在浴缸旁边问道。

浴室的门打开了，Natasha站在门口，穿着一件浴袍。

记忆涌入他的脑海，那个时候，也是在这儿，她也是这副模样，站在那儿，看着他，不过这一次，她的眼睛里没有恐惧和脆弱，取而代之的是纯粹的微笑，还带着几分狡黠。

他大概知道她想要干什么了。他笑着眨了眨眼，明知故问道：“What are you doing here?”

她向前走了一步，关上了浴室门，看着他的眼睛，笑着重复她曾经说过的话：“I would've joined you.”她停在了离他几步远的地方，似乎是在等他的回答。

他的喉咙有些发紧，他明明对接下来将要发生的事期待地不得了，但想到之前的事，又故意装出一副为难的样子，皱着眉头，问她：“You think it's the right time now?”

“You don't?”她向后退了半步，目光瞬间黯淡下去，他在心里默默叹了口气，有些玩过头了。她皱着眉头，转身就要走：“It' s ok, I can......”

“No.”他打断了她的话，“ It's the right time.”她脸上的表情又明亮起来。他笑了，看着她的眼睛，认真地说：“ And I want you to join me.”

他向她伸出一只手：“Come here.”

她笑着瞪了他一眼，朝他走过来。不过几步的距离，但她故意走得很慢，一步一步，妖娆至极，目光始终注视着他，一边走一边脱下了她的浴袍，扔在地上。他倒吸了一口气，浴室里的空气都似乎变得燥热，但他依旧耐心等待着，等着她一丝不挂地站在他的面前，把手放进他的手里。

他立刻握住了她的手，把她一把拉进怀里，急不可耐地吻上她的唇。

他感觉到她的贴着他的嘴唇笑了，于是他也笑了，一只手搂上她的腰，把她抱得更紧，任由她推着他向后退去，但他忘记了他的身后是放满水的浴缸。他的小腿撞在浴缸的边上，顿时失去了平衡，拉着Natasha一起跌坐在浴缸里，她趴在他的身上。

她抬起头看着他，双手撑在他的胸膛上，他也看着她，然后他们一起笑了起来。

“That's fair.”她说。

他不知道她指的是奥创刚刚诞生的那场派对上的事，还是在索科维亚她把他推下去的事。他笑道：“Not yet.”然后接着拉住了她的手，她失去支撑，整个人都趴在了他的身上，他们紧紧地贴在一起，他能感觉到她温暖的体温和逐渐加快的心跳。他不介意让她的心跳得更快一点。

他开始吻她，如她所愿。

她把双手从他的桎梏中挣脱出来，环上他的脖子，他也从善如流地环上她的腰，一只手落在她的后脑上，好让她不要乱动。

她的手指不自觉地插入他的头发里，就在她快要喘不过气来的时候，他终于放开了她，转而吻向她的脖子。

细小的呻吟声从她的唇齿间溢出，对他来说似乎是一种鼓励。

恍然间，她似乎听见细小的脚步声慢慢靠近，她的大脑还没转过弯来，身体却先一步做出了反应，全身的肌肉都紧绷起来。

Bruce似乎对她忽然停下的动作有些不满，惩罚般地咬了咬她的耳垂。

“Hum......”她禁不住发出一点声音，但立刻闭上了自己的嘴，因为Lila的声音从门外传来。

“Auntie Nat？”她听见Lila打开了房门。

但是显然Bruce还不知道发生了什么事。

她一把推开他，看着他一脸迷茫的模样，觉得有些好笑，他皱着眉头看着她，微微张开了嘴，想要说些什么。她立马捂住了他的嘴，然后指指门外，又伸出一根手指贴在唇边：“Shh.”

她压低了声音警告他：“Stop it! And if you dare to make a noise......”

“Auntie Nat, are you there?”随着两声敲门声，Lila的声音从浴室门外传来。Bruce脸上的迷茫瞬间消失了，他的脸色白了白，然后慢慢变得通红。

她有些想笑，但现在不是时候。她转头回答道：“Um......Yeah?”她尽量让自己的声音显得平稳。

“You promised to read me a bedtime story.”Lila说，“And now it's bedtime.”

哦，天哪，她差点忘记了这件事......

她抱歉地看了一眼Bruce，他只是笑了笑，低下了头，额头抵在她的肩膀上。她想他大概是在控制自己不要把她就地正法。

她一边摸了摸他的头以示安慰，一边回答Lila：“Can you wait a minute, sweet heart? I haven't finish my shower. ”

“Okay.”Lila乖巧地在床边坐下，环顾了一圈空荡荡的房间，然后又把目光转向溢出水汽的浴室，“ And where's Uncle Bruce?”她奇怪地问。

她感觉到Bruce的身体瞬间变得僵硬，她自己也一样：“He's......”她低头看了看他，指望他能给她一个答案蒙混过去，但显然他并不打算帮忙。她只好又艰难地开口：“Well, He's ......He's downstairs helping your father with the floor.”

Bruce无声地笑了起来，靠着她一抖一抖的，她翻了个白眼，推开他，站起身，爬出了浴缸，拿起挂在一旁的毛巾擦干身子，然后捡起之前扔在地上的浴袍穿了起来。

她回头看了看Bruce，他仍旧坐在浴缸里，一直看着她，脸上的表情像一只被抛弃的小狗。她弯下腰，双手抚上他的脸颊，在他的唇上落下一个吻：“I'm sorry.”

他微笑着摇了摇头：“It's ok. Go ahead.”

过了大概一个小时，在她捧着一本厚厚的童话书念了三个故事之后，终于把Lila哄睡着了。她长长出了一口气，小心翼翼地爬下床，帮睡着的小女孩盖好被子，关了灯，蹑手蹑脚地离开了她的房间。

她走到自己的客房门口，刚打开门，就落入了一个熟悉的怀抱。

“Hey.”她抬起头，后背撞在门上。

他一只手握住她的双手，抵在她的头顶，一只手环上她的腰，把她禁锢在他和门的中间。她没有反抗，只是不可置信地看着他：“What are you doing?”

他轻轻笑了一声，吻上她的唇：“I'm thinking that...... we should finish what we've started.”


End file.
